Ice Age Switcheroo: Birth of a New Member
by The Mistress of Ninjago22
Summary: Cheril and Roshan are about to become parents. They're both excited, but Cheril quickly figures out that labor is not an easy task. Enjoy this Mother's Day special about not only the birth of a baby, but the birth of a mother. Rated T. I do not own Ice Age.


ICE AGE SWITCHEROO

BIRTH OF A NEW MEMBER

A MOTHER'S DAY STORY

**HEY, GUYS!**

**JUST WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND POST MY NEW ONE SHOT. IT'S A MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL. **

**THIS STORY TELLS ABOUT NOT ONLY THE BIRTH OF A BABY, BUT THE BIRTH OF A MOTHER.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE.**

It's a peaceful night on the island of Switchback Cove. Everyone in the village are either sleeping peacefully, watching the show hole before bed, or just relaxing for the night. Everything was calm, quiet and comfortable for every human and animal.

Everyone except Cheril.

Cheril and her husband Roshan were inside their cave trying to get some shut eye, but Cheril couldn't even get comfortable no matter what she did. No matter what position she laid down in, she couldn't feel her body relax. It wasn't easy being pregnant, especially if the baby could come any day now.

Roshan couldn't sleep if his wife of two years couldn't. He worried about her constantly. Especially that very morning when Cheril felt small contractions coming up that went away after an hour and he couldn't stop worrying long enough knowing that she could go into labor at any moment. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

After many attempts, Cheril groaned in frustration and turned over to stare her husband in the eyes. She sighed. "I can't sleep."

"I can't, either," Roshan told her, sweeping some hair from his wife's tired face.

"You can't sleep because I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep because I'm worried about you."

Cheril rolled her eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are way too overprotective."

"You'll thank me for it." Roshan ruffles his wife's hair.

Cheril chuckles. She scoots over to her husband and lays her head on his chest, her swollen stomach lying on his flat one. "I'm just ready for this baby to come. I'm tired of all the nausea, the bloating and feeling icky every moment of my life."

"I know, babe, but it'll all be worth it in the end." Roshan rubbed Cheril's stomach, feeling the baby kicking more than usual. "Little one's kicking up a storm in there, huh?"

"Little one wants out as much as I do." Cheril sighs. "What do you think the future will hold for us? Will we have more kids?"

"Do you want more kids?"

"Of course I want more kids. This baby is getting some siblings. And I want a cave filled to the brim so that we're never alone."

"How many kids do you want?"

Cheril shrugs. "I'd say about five. Maybe six."

"That's a lot of kids, but I'll let you have as many as you want." Roshan kisses her forehead.

"But will we still be able to do things together? Can we still go hunting, fishing and having make-out sessions in the bushes?" Cheril kisses her husband mutiple times on the cheek.

Roshan chuckles. "Yes, we can still do all that. Just not as often as we used to. You know how kids are. They're always with you everywhere you go."

"Well, kids will be kids. But those are what you call precious memories."

"I bet you can't wait to catch every beautiful moment that our baby will bring."

"How could I not? I can't wait to catch a glimpse of when our baby starts rolling over, crawling around all over the cave, saying their first word, walking on their own, growing in their first tooth, celebrating their first birthday. I don't want to miss a minute of anything." Cheril yawns. "But I can't see any of that until I...hold them in my arms...for the first time." She had started falling asleep at that point. Since she was still and comfortable for once, she was finally able to close her eyes and drift off to dreamland.

Roshan kisses his wife's forehead, happy to see she would finally get some rest for however long it lasted. "Goodnight, Cheril." He patted her swollen stomach. "Goodnight, little one." He went to sleep as well.

The night became peaceful and quiet inside the human's cave. For only a couple of hours. Cheril had woke up with a dry feeling in her mouth. When she sat up, she felt a bit of pain in her stomach, but it was only a kick. It almost knocked the breath out of her. "Goodness, little one. I'm just as impatient as you are."

Roshan opened his eyes and sat up. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine. Just thirsty is all. Mind helping me up so I can get some water?"

Roshan stood up. "How about I do more than help you up?" He scooped up Cheril into his arms and held her tightly. "I'll walk for you."

Cheril wrapped her arms around Roshan's neck. "Be my feet."

The two went into their small little kitchen. Roshan sat Cheril down on one of the stump chairs while he fixed her some water. Once it finally came to a boil, he poured some water into a wooden cup, blowing on it to cool it down and handed it to his wife. She blew it herself to cool it down and took a sip, feeling relief to moisten her dry mouth.

"How're you feeling?" Roshan asked.

"I'm fine," Cheril said, "No need to worry about me." She took another sip of her water. "I'm just ready to have this baby is all."

"Any day now, we'll officially be parents." Roshan brought over the wooden pot of water. "Want some more?"

"I think one cup was enough. Thank you, though." Cheril stood up and started feeling some pain through her abdomen. "Oh!" She clutched a hand to her stomach, trying to breathe the pain away.

Roshan rushed over to her side. "You okay?"

"I think so. I'm not sure if that was a strong kick or if I'm having contractions again. But I think I'm okay now." But right as Cheril said that, she heard a splash run right between her legs and gave out a loud gasp. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that was the sound of my water breaking which means I'm definitely not fine."

"But your wish came true. The baby's on the way. And I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack because I have no idea what to do." Roshan keeps a hold on Cheril so she won't fall.

"Roshan, it's okay," Cheril said, placing her hand in his, "Just take a deep breath and calm down. At times like this, we can't panic." Another contraction hit Cheril unexpectedly. "Oh, man!"

Roshan took a deep breath and settled himself. "Okay. First things first. We need to get you to the village hospital."

"No, we need to gather up the herd and then go to the village hospital. I'm sure they don't wanna miss this, either."

"You're right about that. Let's go." Picking Cheril up, Roshan rushed out of the cave in search for the herd.

After getting everyone together, they all made it over to the village hospital. While the men and children of the herd were waiting patiently in the waiting room, the girls and Roshan were inside the room assisting Cheril through labor. They had only been there an hour and the pain was becoming too unbearable to handle.

"Ooohhh!" Cheril groaned as another contraction hit. She was sitting up in the hay made bed that was fixed up for her while leaning against Roshan, squeezing both his hands into hers throughout every hard intense pain that seeped through. "Oh, I can't stand this! The pain is agonizing!"

"Just breathe, sweetheart," Ellie said, placing her trunk on Cheril's shoulder.

"I have been breathing! It's not working!"

"You have to calm down first," Shira said, "It doesn't work when you panic. You just have to calm down, breathe, and go with the flow. I know it's not easy. I've been through this before. But you just have to relax and calm down."

"Okay." Cheril relaxed herself into Roshan's chest, loosing her grips on his hands some and breathed easily in and out. When another contraction hit, her breathing quickened, but she remained calm and relaxed through the pain. She was glad when it stopped. "That worked pretty well."

"Whenever Laurence and I are ready to have kids, I need you there with me, Mom," Snow Belle told her mother.

"I'll be there every step of the way, sweetheart," Shira said.

A few hours had past. Throughout that time, Cheril had done everything she could possibly do to ease the pain shooting her up and down. She walked off the pain, swayed her body back and forth from time to time and even stood on her hands and knees. And throughout everything she continued to relax and breathe through every contraction.

All the way up to her breaking point when the contractions started coming every two seconds, the pain worse than the last.

"Ohhh!" Cheril screamed in agony, placing herself back on the hay bed with Roshan's hands in hers and lying against him like a pillow, "I can't take this anymore!"

The wooden door to the room opened. Walking inside was the midwife, who was a female human around in her sixties. A female sloth followed behind her carrying a few things in a wooden bowl. That could only mean that Cheril was getting close to delivering the baby.

"I can sense that we are ready to begin the delivery process," the midwife said, "Are you feeling the sudden urge to push?"

"No, but I'll start right now if you'll allow me!" Cheril said, breathing heavily.

"No, no. Only when you feel the urge to push can you start. But until then, I shall get everything ready and if you feel the urge, give it all you got." The midwife started scrubbing her hands in the hot water to clean them.

Cheril breathed deeply through the sharp pain going through her. It ended, but a moment later, another contraction hit, but this one gave her the sudden urge to push. So doing what the midwife said, she gave it all she got. After a few strong pushes, the contraction ended, giving her a breath of relief. It hurt, but it felt good.

She continued the delivery process, feeling every movement of the baby coming through. Then she gave out one more agonizing push.

"Just one more, dear," the midwife said calmly.

Cheril screamed. It grew silent for a second. Then the sounds of a wailing baby filled the room.

The midwife smiled at the new parents. "It's a boy!"

Tears of happiness filled Cheril's eyes. She held out her arms to reach out for her baby. The midwife didn't hesitate to place the crying child into his mother's arms. He was wrapped up in the softest fur blanket to keep him warm while also gathering warmth in Cheril's embrace.

"Hello, little one," Cheril said happily, "We're so happy to finally have you here."

Roshan placed his child's small hand in his. "No need to cry anymore, little guy. We're here."

"And we'll always be here."

The baby calmed his crying and started opening his small eyes. He had a shade of pure green eyes like his father and the small patch of hair on top of his head was the same jet black hair both his parents had. When he looked upon his parents smiling faces, he gave his own little smile.

"He's so beautiful," Cheril said.

"And he already looks so strong," Roshan said, "Our firstborn son. Our chaske."

"Chaske. That's a beautiful name. Because he's our firstborn. Our firstborn son. And because we'll always love him forever."

"For all eternity."

The rest of the herd gathered inside the room to meet the new member of the herd. They each took a turn holding little Chaske and making him smile at all his new family members.

Everyone was happy for Roshan and Cheril and welcomed the couple into parenthood.

But, most of all, everyone was happy to see the herd continuing to grow.

* * *

**WASN'T THAT JUST A SWEET STORY? **

**LITTLE CHASKE IS BORN.**

**HOPE THIS STORY WAS GREAT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**nglia21 OUT!**


End file.
